Une lettre
by Babel56
Summary: euh... ba c un OS et vu ke je sui nul en résumé ba y en a pa donc vené lire


auteur : chunchun

disclaimer : rien na moa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une lettre pour la fin ou le commencement**

_Cher Drago,_

_Si tu lit sette lettre c'est que je suis mort au combat_

_Pourquoi cette lettre _

_Sincerement je ne sais pas_

_J'avais juste envie d'ecrire mes ressenties, mes sentiments_

_Pourquoi à toi _

_Parce que je pense que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me comprendre, mais peut être que je me trompe_

_Nous sommes si différent et pourtant si semblable_

_Nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et pourtant nous sommes pareil_

_De vulgaire pion sur un échiquier_

_Toi les blancs, moi les noirs_

_Ou le contraire, à toi de voir_

_Commandé par nos rois_

_Dumbledor pour moi_

_Et Voldemort pour toi_

_A moins que ce ne soit ton père_

_Ce cher Lucius_

_Cet être abdecte et méprisable_

_Cet être à qui tu ressemble tant_

_Mangemort dans toute sa splendeur_

_Bras droit de ce cher tonton Voldy_

_Et qui espère que tu suivra le même chemin que lui_

_Et moi... moi le survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu ou bien d'autres stupide surnoms_

_Potte Potty, le balafré surnoms que toi seul me donne_

_Et bien moi j'espére que tu ne suivra pas cette voie_

_Tu me décevrai beaucoup si tu devenais Mangemort_

_Tu dois surement tant foutre de ce que je pense ou espére_

_Mais ne m'a tu pas dit qu'un Malfoy n'avait de mettre que lui même_

_Ne m'a tu pas fait comprendre que tu n'aimais ni les moldus, ni les sang de bourbes, ni les sang mélés_

_Alors Drago, je te le demande_

_Serais tu prêt à te mettre aux pieds dans sang mélé_

_Serait tu prêt à oublié ta fierté, ton orgueil, ton arrogance_

_Bien sur tu ne me répondra pas vu que tu n'auras jamais cettre lettre de mon vivant_

_Bon, vu que je suis bien partis, continuons dans les confidences_

_Cela va peut être t'étonner, mais, je te respecte te je te jalouse_

_Enlève moi ce sourire narqouis de ton visage cela ne te va pas_

_Je te respecte parce que tu es l'une des rares personnes à ne pas me voir comme Harry Potter le survivant_

_A ne pas te sentir mal à l'aise en ma présence_

_A ne pas être obnubilé par cette foutu cicatrice_

_Je te jalouse parce que tu as une famille_

_Certe quelque peu froide sur les bords mais une famille quand même_

_J'ai déjà rencontré ta mère et sa beauté n'a d'égale que sa froideur_

_Mais quand elle parle de toi, quand elle dit ton prénom_

_On ressent tout l'amour qu'elle à pour toi_

_Et, même si c'est difficile à admettre pour moi, ton père aussi t'aime_

_Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille aimante_

_Même si elle ne te le montre pas_

_Bien évidemment ce respect et cette jalousie n'est pas arrivé de suite_

_Je t'ai haï depuis notre première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse_

_Mais je ne te mentirai pas_

_Quand je t'ai vu la premiere fois, j'ai cru voir un ange_

_Un magnifique ange_

_Et puis tu a parlé_

_Et de magnifique ange tu es passé à un petit démon_

_Une phrase me vient à l'esprit et je trouve qu'elle te correspond très bien_

_Soit beau et tais toi Drago Malfoy_

_Car dés que tu parle avec cet air méprisant , tu gache tout_

_Mais bon tu es un sang pur dans toute sa "splendeur"_

_Une haine de presque six ans nous unis_

_C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'on a en commun_

_En plus d'être tous les deux des hommes_

_Et je te haïe encore maintenant_

_Même plus qu'avant si c'est possible_

_Mais un jour Hermione m'a dit que la haine est un sentiment trés proche de l'amour_

_Et si on suit sa logique, cela veut dire que je t'aime_

_... et elle a raison_

_Et je te haï pour ça_

_Quand es ce que mes seentiment ont changé pour toi_

_Sincèrement je n'en sais rien_

_Depuis quand j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi_

_Depuis un an eviron, vers la periode de Noël_

_Noël... Noël serat dans cinq jour_

_On dit que tout est possible à Noël_

_J'aimerai y croire mais je n'y arrive pas_

_Sinon nous serions ensemble et je ne serai pas là entrain d'écrire cette lettre_

_Nous voici en dernière année à Poudlard_

_J'espère sincèrement que tu fera le bon chois pour ton avenir_

_Je t'aime_

_Harry J. Potter_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois ans ont passé depuis que cette lettre a été écrite

Nous sommes à la période de Noël

Les gens sont heureux

Voldemort n'est plus

Le survivant la vaincu

Mais à quel prix

Sainte Mangouste

Hôpital sorciers

Il a vu passer énormement de bléssé et de mort du à cette guerre

Mais ce n'est pas d'eux qu'on va parler

Il y a, dans cet hôpital, un étage réservé

Dans cet étage , il n'y a qu'un seul patient

Un jeune homme de 20 ans

Il a la peau blanche pour ne pas dire pâle

Les cheveux d'un noir de jais

Et si ses yeux auraient été ouvert

On aurait vu qu'ils étaient d'un vert émeraude

Ce jeune homme c'est Harry Potter

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il était dans le coma

Depuis son combat contre Tom pour être exacte

Cela fait deux semaines qu'un ange blond veille sur lui

Cela fait deux semaines que cet ange blond lit et relit la lettre qu'il lui avait écrit il y a 3 ans

Cela fait deux semaines que les deux meilleurs amis de Harry essaye de la faire sortir de cette chambre

Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils échouent

Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, la périodes des miracles

Et aujourd'hui il va y en avoir un

Dans la silence de cette chambre une voix s'éleva

Elle est froide, cinique, cassante, perdue !

- Idiot ! ... Tu n'es qu'un putain d'idiot de balafré de merde ! Tu crois quoi ? Que la mort est ce qu'il y a de mieux ? ... Tu n'es qu'un lache Potter ! ... Tu as tué Voldemort, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant, tu n'as rien à craindre... Tu n'as que 20 ans bordel ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi !

La voie change, elle devient ironique, douce ?

- J'ai bien lu ta lettre Potter, mais tu n'es pas mort... Franchement, j'ai été étonné quand Granger me l'a donné. C'était il y a deux semaine. Pour une fois, je vais être gentil avec toi et je vais répondre à tes pseudo-questions. Tu crois que je te comprend ? C'est possible... Je n'ai aucun Roi ni Maître à par moi. Oui j'était un Mangemort mais comme Severus, j'était espion pour l'Ordre. Par contre je n'ai pas de marque. Voldy ne voulait pas m'en mettre pour, je cite : "Ne pas abîmer ma peau d'albâtre". Et oui, j'était le seul Mangemort sans marque... Ma mère t'a bien aimé dés qu'elle t'a vu, même si elle n'en a pas donné l'impression. Je sais très bien que mes parents m'aiment, j'ai pas eu besoin de ton observation pour le savoir... Effectivement je m'en fou comme de ma première cuite que je te déçoive ou non... Tout le monde me respecte et me jalouse Potter, mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas pour les même raisons que toi. Et oui, que veux tu, je suis effectivement un sang pur dans toute sa splendeur...

La voie change encore une fois, elle devient tendre, cajoleuse peut-être...

- "Un ange magnifique"... j'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi l'ange. Par contre petit démon me va parfaitement... Je suis d'accord avec Granger, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas... Tu vois, je suis pas si sang pur que ça tout compte fait, vu qu que j'aime un sang mêlé. Certes il est puissant, sexy à en damner un saint mais, actuellement, il est dans un lit et il ne veut pas se réveiller... C'est un crétin de première, un abruti fini, un dégénéré de la tête mais par Merlin, qu'es ce que je l'aime... qu'es ce que je t'aime...

Une voix ce fait entendre. Elle est légèrement rauque, un peu fatigué mais heureuse.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je m'amu... connexion des neurones---réalisation---réaction T'ES REVEILLE !

- Hum hum.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le : "tout le monde me respecte et me jalouse"

- Et tu m'as laissé déblatérer tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Traitre !

- Et fier de l'être.

Doucement Drago se pencha, il effleura tranquillement les lèvres de Harry puis, lui fit un chaste baiser. Ils ressentirent tous les deux de léger picotement dans le creux de leur reins. Tout aussi doucement, Drago se redressa pour regarder dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire. Il se repencha pour partager un baiser à la fois tendre, doux, passionné. C'est un baiser magnifique, qui réuni deux êtres qui s'aiment. Mais laissons là ces deux amoureux profiter de leur chance d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur.

Dans le ciel une étoile brille d'un éclat nouveau.

Noël fait des miracles.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Je sais que s'est pas du Shakespeare, que je n'égale pas certains auteurs de ffnet mais au moins, ça a le mérite d'exister.

Seppun

Chun

Note à moi-même: j'aime pas ma fin … 

Note à vous-même: commentaire? critique? ou quoi que soit d'autre?

Piti bouton en bas a gauche!


End file.
